New Zombie Shelter
ZShelterCMusic :For original mode, see Zombie Shelter. New Zombie Shelter is a replacement for the old Zombie Shelter game mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview New Zombie Shelter is a complete expansion from the Old Zombie Shelter, with more features and new game mechanics. While the Old Zombie Shelter is simply PvPvE, the new mode has two variations: Team Match and Co-Op. The new mode is also teamwork-oriented than the original, with teams taking care of one friendly shelter instead of a shelter for each individual. Also, the Hammer is no longer available in this mode. The Shelter Axe's performance has been tweaked so that only one slash is enough to reap one quantity of a respective resource. Zombie Shelter: Coop :Main article: Zombie Shelter: Coop. *Goal: Annihilate the final target boss zombie or success to request for rescue. *Tip: You will lose the game if your team's main shelter is destroyed or you fail to beat the main boss within 30 days. Zombie Shelter: Team Match :Main article: Zombie Shelter: Team Match. *Goal: Destroy the enemy's main shelter. *Tip: You will lose the game if your team's main shelter is destroyed. Tips *You need to collect the resources first. Collect enough wood and steel. *Collect electricity to help with shelter defense and defend from the zombie's attack. *The Black market will open from the one of 3 places at the basement entrance every day. *If you fire the gun recklessly, the noise gauge will activate and zombies will approach here, so be careful. *Try to set up the jobs and coordinates with your teammates, teamwork are required in this mode. Tool tips Structures and Buildings Structures= |-| Buildings= *Building Menu can be opened by pressing key. Skills *Skill Tree Menu can be opened by pressing key. There are 3 types of Skill set which can be chosen to upgrade: Combat, Survival and Engineer. However, it is recommended that each player should upgrade 1 Skill set only, due to their best performances. Combat= |-| Survival= |-| Engineer= Updates 2014= After the Re:boot, Zombie Shelter is expanded. New Defense *Mortar: The mortar will launch deadly explosive attacks toward the enemies. *Liquid Nitrogen Cylinder: The cylinder will explode and freeze nearby enemies. New Tools ; Machete A knife used to make a jungle road in the jungle. You can use it for logging woods. It is thick and boasts a durable, strong power. In this mode, this weapon deals more damage to zombies and can make player obtain two resources in only one hit. ; Crowbar A tool used to pull nails. Surprisingly, its hardness makes it a powerful weapon. In this mode, this weapon can make the player obtain four resources in only one hit. ; Claw Hammer Hammer is used for construction modifications to maintain combat weapon specific. It has higher rate of slash, can fix damaged structures faster and can decrease build time, better than the original Shelter Axe. reboot_Zshelter_newinterface.png|New interface reboot_Zshelter_newitem.png|Mortar and Liquid Nitrogen Cylinder reboot_Zshelter_newboss.png|New bosses Shelter_expand_csokrbg.png|Korea website background Shelter_expand_eventposter.jpg|Ditto, event poster |-| 2016= ; New Build Menu *Shelter Tier 4. *Shop Post. *Plasma Tower. *Electronics Tower. *Mega Generator. ; Skills *Combat class: Stats Up. *Survival class: Resource Transporting. *Engineer class: Turret Tower Moving. ; New features *Upon upgrading to Shelter Tier 3, the mini-map (radar) and black market position will be unlocked. *Any buildings cannot be destroyed directly by latecomer players, that is individuals who come after day 5 onward. ; Rescue Request *Succeed to defend the shelter until the helicopter arrives. *All personnel must request for rescue to begin. *All personnel must be grouped up within 60 seconds after requesting. *After 60 seconds, you can apply again if the request is aborted. ; Transcripts *''We receive the rescue request! Defend yourselves until we arrives!'' *''Communications recovery complete. From now, you can request for rescue through the Communication Tower.'' zsh tier4.jpg|New Tier 4 Shelter, Generator, Watch Tower, Turret and Trap zsh tier4 chopper.jpg|Rescue request to win the map alternatively File:T4tower.png|Shop Post (Weapon Purchase) File:T4generator.png|Mega Generator File:Transceiver.png|Can call rescue after 16 days building the Communication Tower File:Zsht_ingame_escape_icon.png|The rescue will arrive in 3 minutes after calling File:Zomshelchinauppos.jpg|China poster Honors Gallery ZShelter_new.jpg|Korea website teaser 1422435_573766809360673_960631674_n.jpg|Korea Facebook banner File:Zombie_shelter_coop_poster_korea.png|Korea poster Oberon-jugger.jpg|Juggernaut and Oberon appearance New_resources.jpg|New resources and building place New_upgrade-2.jpg|New upgrades in Nest New_upgrade-3.jpg|New upgrades in Enhanced Nest Zshelternew_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong posters File:New_zshelter_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster File:Janus1_zsh2_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster File:Dead_city_new_zshelter_idn_poster.png|Indonesia poster 10273865 886354364713729 5999541965097699885 n.jpg|Ditto, facebook banner New_buy_menu.jpg|New upgrade menu New_upgrade_menu.jpg|New human statistic upgrade menu New_in_game_look.jpg|New buying zone New zombie shelter bg kr.jpg|Korea website background Zshelternew_artwork.png|Concept art 5197212059418230785.jpeg|Wallpaper zsh_hungernew.png|New hunger bar pve_scoreboard.png|Scoreboard Zsh wood.png|Wood Indicator Zsh iron.png|Iron indicator Zsht poweroff.gif|Power source cut indicator Ambience Siren (when constructions are receiving damage) Warning, hunger gauge is almost empty Placing building Building finished Failed to place building Building have been destroyed Trivia *The icon for the Shelter Tier 4 was present back when the corresponding update was not released, however it was from the Old Zombie Shelter model. *Like its predecessor, in this mode, if a player dies during night, he/she will spectate the others with a Night vision goggle automatically. *After New Zombie Shelter was released in Indonesia region, there is a bug where players were still given the special mission for old Zombie Shelter instead of the new ones. Also, the old version of "City of Damned" can still be played. *So far, the current maps for this mode have plenty of structures which cause bosses to get up there by jumping, making it difficult to defeat them. *There is a bug where a player can get stuck in a building, if he/she was constructing it inside a solid part of the structure. This often happens when upgrading the shelter. Unfortunately, this hasn't been fixed yet and the only way to get out is by getting killed. **This bug may be fixed by pressing the jump or duck key. In the worst case, the player can try to record a demo then stop recording it to refresh the model entity. *Latency may be affected by the amount of entities presented in the map, this usually happens during night time because of the constant zombies spawning at a pace which increases each day, alongside the amount of buildings, specially defense buildings such as the Mortars or Gatling Turrets. *Unbeknownst to players, gameplay has been yet again tweaked, some skills have been subjected to changes either to balance or give more advantage to players. *Whenever a player uses Cloak skill, some might experience latency issues accompanied of Light zombie's and Regular zombie's death cry looping while the buff is active. *There was a glitch related with the Cloak skill by which the user would be able to use it for an indefinite amount of time until it got patched with the Zombie Mode Rework update. *There's a trick involving the Cloak skill whereby a player can defeat a boss quickly without use of weapons, it can be done in two ways: *#Plant a C4 close enough so it can damage even a little bit them. 15 seconds before it detonates, reset your skills to that of a tier-4-Survival class and trigger the Cloak skill; the explosion will be enough to deal with them. *#Engage the Cloak skill and quickly reset your skills sets to that of a tier-4-Combat class, prior to getting into the boss area lock-on to them, procceed to go once the projectiles are about to drop, it should take around 3 ~ 4 hits of the missiles while the Cloak skill is still activate to take them down. **You must have earned the maximum amount of cash, which is $32000 in order to reset your skill set and at least survive by the eighth day. *There was a common bug related to non-hitscan weapons whereby skills that were meant to buff the firepower would be neglected. Players would usually fire the projectile first and then trigger the Cloak skill in order to the effect be applied. This was patched in the 2016 update. Category:Modes